Theme Park
by spirit fox22
Summary: (okay i suck at this summary but read it its much better then my summary) kurama and hiei go to a theme park but will it be as fun as it sounds? kuramaxhiei R&R please
1. boring day at school

Hey look I'm finally putting up another fan fic^-^. And it Kurama and Hiei YAY! Happy days. Yugijouoh thank you for all the nice things you said to me that made me feel so happy so I hope you enjoy this fan fic.^-^  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own yu yu hakusho, like I could ever make something that great  
  
"Damn, I'm going to be late for school," Kurama said, running to school. A flash of black went by and Kurama stopped to look around to see what it could be.  
  
"Huh? What was that?" he asked himself. "oh shoot, I'm late, know I'm going to be late." He continued taking off again. "Just keep running, just keep running" (finding nemo^-^ lol well in finding nemo they say just keep swimming but who cares about that on with the story)  
  
"Yes the school is right there," Kurama said as he ran into the school and went to his locker to put his school shoes on and quietly ran to the class room. "RING!"  
  
"Yes I'm on time," he said out of breath.  
  
"Your late Shuichi!" said one of his classmates jokingly.  
  
"What?! I'm not late I made it just in time" Kurama yelled at his class mate.  
  
The teacher walked in and said "now, now boys. Take your seat Shuichi"  
  
"Its all his fault" Kurama mumbled to himself walking to his seat  
  
"What was that Shuichi?" the teacher asked "Nothing!"  
  
* Some boring teacher stuff *  
  
'Man, class is very boring today. I already know all this stuff' Kurama thought. He look out the window when he did he saw a man in all black and not too tall sitting the tree right beside the school. Kurama's eyes went big 'why is Hiei here . . . I'll go see him at lunch. It's almost lunch time anyways only 10 more minutes'  
  
9 mins and 55 secs later  
  
'5 . . .4 . . .3 . . .2 . . .1!' Kurama counted down "RING!" 'Yes!'  
  
"You are dismissed for lunch," the teacher said opening up the door to let all the students out.  
  
Kurama walked out of class and look at his backpack. 'Damn I forgot my lunch at home and my house is locked.' Kurama checked inside his pocket 'damn I have to money either . . .oh well I guess I wont eat anything this lunch.' Kurama sighed "oh yea Hiei I almost forgot about him." He ran out the school doors to see Hiei with a lunch kit in his hand.  
  
"Missing something" asked Hiei  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama grab his lunch out of Hiei's hand "I was looking for this" Kurama smiled  
  
"I thought you might get hungry"  
  
"Wow Hiei that was very thoughtful." Kurama smiled at him and a light blush went onto Hiei's face.  
  
"Hey Minamino that your boyfriend?" laughed some guys in his school.  
  
"Yea your boyfriend," laughed one of the other boys  
  
"Come on Hiei lets go up town," Kurama said not sounding too happy.  
  
"O . . .Kay" said Hiei  
  
Later at a coffee shop when Kurama and Hiei were sitting at one of the tables. . .  
  
"Do you always get teased like that, Kurama?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Sure do, but it doesn't bother me they're just mad at me because all the girls like me."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Hey Hiei what do you say about you going to a theme park with me tomorrow?" asked Kurama  
  
"Well I guess but one question."  
  
"What is it Hiei?"  
  
"What's a 'theme park'"  
  
"Oh," Kurama laughed, "Forgot that you don't know what it is."  
  
"So . . . what is it?"  
  
"It's where humans go to have fun, to go on a rollercoster and stuff like that,"  
  
"Oh . . ." Hiei said still not to sure what a theme park is.  
  
"So ya wanna go?" Kurama asked, smiling.  
  
". I guess so."  
  
"Yay! So come to my house tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Sorry, Hiei I better be getting back to school," Kurama said, getting up and heading back to school.  
  
After school Kurama came out of the school with a big smile on his face not because he just got 100% of his test but that Hiei was coming to the theme park with him. 'I can't believe Hiei said yes' he thought.  
  
On his way home he was looking around to see if he would see Hiei. Sometimes he would see him in a tree waiting for him.  
  
"SHUICHI!" yelled one of Kurama's fan girls.  
  
"Eep" O.O Kurama tried running away but the evil fan girl was to fast and caught up to him.  
  
"Why did you try to run away Shuichi?" the fan girl said almost in tears. "I need you Shuichi . . . please don't leave me," she started kissing him.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Kurama yelled, trying to push the girl off of him.  
  
"I would Shuichi, but you need me and I need you, we were made for each other!"  
  
"Wait, wait stop kissing me for a second okay!" Kurama said, still trying to push away the fan girl.  
  
"Okay" she replied, stopping.  
  
"Hey, so umm how has your day been . . . HEY LOOK OVER THEIR ITS SHUICHI!" Kurama yelled pointing into the distance.  
  
"Really?!" yelled the stupid fan girl "Shuichi wait for me! I'm coming for you my love!" she called as she ran into the distance.  
  
Kurama sighed and tried to wipe all the kiss marks of him.  
  
"Hn" Hiei jump down from the tree "stupid humans . . .fox it doesn't look like your as happy as you were," Hiei joked.  
  
"Hn, damn fan girls . . . see Hiei I told you that all the girls are crazy for me," Kurama sighed.  
  
"1st thing, only I can say 'hn' and 2nd of all only I can lo . . ." 'oh shit I went to far! What to say to cover that up' Hiei thought as his face went red. "Lo. . I mean why can't you just kill them all?!" 'Yea I think that's a good cover up'  
  
"Okay, okay I wont say 'hn' again. And I can't just kill them all that's illegal in the human world," Kurama replied.  
  
"Hn, damn humans"  
  
"Hey! I'm human too, Hiei! Did you forget that Hiei?"  
  
"Your only half human! Your mostly demon Kurama!"  
  
"Still . . ."  
  
"Well anyways I have to go home Hiei. Gots to get ready for tomorrow. Come to my house at noon tomorrow, okay Hiei?"  
  
"Right okay I got it. When there's no shadow go to your house that's simple."  
  
Yay! The 1st chapter done! Yippee. ^^ Well please review and tell me what ya think and yes I know I have bad grammar but can you look passed that^^;; this fan fic should be update every Friday . . . if I can do that ^^;; I'll try my best okay so don't get mad at me Thank you Botan-chan(my friend) for helping me with my fan fic so I don't have to bad of grammar 


	2. time for some fun

Disclaimers: I don't own yu yu hakusho something that great never could come from my brain ^.~  
  
A/N SOOOO sorry that took so long to put up I just and be lazy some time . . . okay very lazy-.- very, very lazy. SORRY. Its just school, friends, and stuff like that made me slow down. Sorry  
  
Hiei's Pov  
  
When Fox and me got this 'Theme Park' I saw all these happy people. 'Hn' I wish they were all dead I could kill them but no Kurama could never let me do that, damn Kurama.  
  
"Come on Hiei lets go get out tickets," he said with a big smile on his face. He ran up to the place were you get the tickets I think humans call it a ticket booth. He said he wanted two all day passes. My eyes went big did he say all day passes? I don't want to be here all day with these happy laughing people. I'm going to die.  
  
"Come on Hiei, I got us all day passes"  
  
"Hn, coming" I said walking over to be Kurama was. We walk in where all these people were  
  
"Hiei look at all these happy people!" Kurama was jumping up and down "hey lets go there!" he pointed so something odd "no wait lets go there" He pointed to a snake like thing  
  
". . .And what that thing"  
  
"It's a rollercoster! Come on lets go and get in line" He pulled into the line. There was like only 5 people in line but they would be no people in line if my black dragon got to them.  
  
"Come on Hiei its our turn. Um . . .ah . . .uh . . .lets go in this seat" we sat down in the seat he pointed to.  
  
"Please everyone put on your seat belt on," said someone voice coming from the speaker "Huh" what the hell was that! Oh no if I don't put on what ever that thing was going to die oh dear god save me (sorry I had to make Hiei OOC for a little while)  
  
I look over to Kurama and saw him putting on that thing on "here Hiei let me do it for you" he reaching over to put the thing on me. My felt my cheeks get a bit red.  
  
Two humans went by cheeking everyone to see if everyone had the seat belt on. I guess they didn't want people to fall out. When they came to Kurama and I, I gave them death glares. I don't want them no touch Kurama or me.  
  
"Hiei be nice" Kurama smiled at me  
  
"Hn what ever" I said  
  
After those people past the rollercoster thingy started moving "What the hell in happening, fox"  
  
"Calm down Hiei the ride is just starting up," he said as the ride went up a big hill that I couldn't see beside  
  
Kurama's Pov  
  
Hiei look at me with a face that said 'why the hell did you bring me here' face. I smiled at him and like always he said 'hn'  
  
"Hn" I said back at him and I started laughing but then I stop because he gave me a death glare. Yes that was Hiei for you.  
  
The rollercoster made it to the top of the hill. I felt my heart racing  
  
"What the hell is going to happen nowwww WHAT THE HELL" Hiei yelled as we went down the hill.  
  
Kurama put his hand in the air  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU GOING TO FALL" he yelled  
  
"Hiei don't worry I'm not going to fall. Give it a try its fun letting your arms in the air," I said  
  
"Hn" he replied.  
  
"Whatever your lost"  
  
"Are we going tough that thing?" Hiei said pointing to hill and fallowing a dark tunnel.  
  
"We sure are"  
  
"Bring it on," he said putting his arms in the air. I smiled, I was so happy to see Hiei having fun  
  
"Here we goooo" I said as we went down the hill fallowing the tunnel. I knew that they always take pictures in those tunnels so a wrap my arms around Hiei and gave him a hug a smiled. The camera started flashing. I let go of Hiei after all the flashes. Hiei look at me dumbfounded. Before I knew it the ride was over. We got of the ride all was Hiei could say was that was so cool. I smiled. We walk over to the picture booth to look for our picture.  
  
"Fox what are you doing"  
  
"You'll see" I found our picture I told the person at the booth that I wanted to buy that picture. He printed out two copies of that picture for us and I paid him. Hiei was dieing to see what I just brought.  
  
I gave one to him "Here Hiei"  
  
He looked at it. It was Hiei and I in the rollercoster I was hugging him and smiling and Hiei was blushing.  
  
"So that's why you hugged me," he said  
  
"Yup" I said with a smile on my face  
  
"You and that silly smile of yours" he looked at me  
  
"Silly smile?" I questioned. Hiei walked up closed to me his face was close to mine. I felt a blush go across my face. But to my surprise I heard Yusuke and everybody else I turned my head quietly. It was they  
  
"Hiei it them" I said pointing to Yusuke and the gang. Yusuke, kuwabara, Yukina, and Keiko were talking then they saw us.  
  
"HEY LOOK ITS SHRIMY AND KURAMA!" kuwabara yelled. I sighed I don't think he knows how to be quite  
  
"YO, KURAMA AND HIEI" Yusuke yelled running up to us  
  
HIEI'S POV  
  
That dumb ass! Why did he have to be here right now!  
  
"Hn" I grunted. I was pissed now. "Hey its dumb ass and fugly!"  
  
"What his problem, Kurama" ask Yusuke  
  
"Oh I dunno" Kurama said.  
  
I know why I'm so pissed off!! Because I was about to kiss Kurama that's why. Sooo close but yet so far. But what if Kurama didn't what me to kiss him? What would happen then? Would Kurama not wanna hang with me anymore? Urg I'm so confused  
  
"Hey, Hiei... Hiei" I heard faintly "HEY, HIEI!" someone yelled  
  
"WHAT" it was kuwabara who was saying 'hey Hiei'  
  
"I said do you wanna go on a ride," he asked  
  
"Oh sure what ever"  
  
"So Kurama why are you guys here" asked Yusuke to Kurama  
  
"It was Hiei idea to come here," Kurama said. That big liar  
  
"IT WAS NOT, IT WAS YORU IDEA TO COME HERE!" I yelled at him  
  
"I know Hiei I was just kidding" he smiled at me. Damn Kurama and looking so hot I could never stay mad at him.  
  
"Hn" I replied  
  
"Hey how about we go on a ride now" kuwabara said  
  
"How about the fairest wheel" Keiko said  
  
"That sounds dull," said Yusuke "how about the power drop" he said with a big smile on his stupid face of his.  
  
"Yusuke." Keiko said disappointedly  
  
"How about this we go and the power drop then the fairest wheel sound good?" said Yusuke  
  
"Okay" said Yukina  
  
"Sure" said Keiko  
  
"Hn" I said  
  
"I don't care," said kuwabara  
  
"Alright" said my fox  
  
A/N okay that chapter took way to long to post. I'll try to post my chapter as soon as I can okay? Please review 


End file.
